<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fraldarius by quicksparrows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947399">Fraldarius</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows'>quicksparrows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix ruminates on the sights of the day, and Sylvain lends his opinion.</p><p>Post-VW.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fraldarius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix felt surprisingly calm, all things considered. The world had not ended. They hadn't died today. They'd seen strange things, things he would have considered an impossibility just months ago. He had been mulling it over consistently, and it still hadn't settled.</p><p>Fraldarius.</p><p>She'd had an incredible skill. He would have liked to have seen her with a blade, just for ease of comparison, but her work with a lance was fine enough. He'd watched Ingrid and Sylvain their whole lives, after all, and they were some of the most impressive lance fighters he'd ever seen. If not by hard work, then certainly by talent. The sight replayed over and over again in his mind. He watched her shift her weight in the stirrups, the balance of her lance, the precision of her thrust -- incredible, actually. He could only imagine what she might have fought like in her prime. In her glory.</p><p>"Crazy, right?" Sylvain muttered, sprawled out on the cot next to him. Maybe he was thinking the same thing about watching Gautier. "Crazy..."</p><p>"It certainly was," Felix replied.</p><p>He glanced aside towards Sylvain and their eyes met. Sylvain was smiling. There was a look in his eyes.</p><p>"Are you impressed? You look so thrilled, and that's saying something."</p><p>"I am."</p><p>A pause. Sylvain chuckled to himself, rolling onto his back. Felix saw his shirt creep six inches up his belly as he raised his arms over his head and stretched himself out.</p><p>"Considering they were sealed up like that for a thousand, two thousand something years? Yeah."</p><p>Felix nodded.</p><p>"So hot," Sylvain said. "Her thighs--"</p><p>Felix sat up, grabbed his pillow, pivoted, and slammed it over Sylvain's laughing, wheezing face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>